


The Stranger

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, and hyungwon trying to help out, but yeah, crappy relationship, this is a really weird one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: People change, sometimes not for the better. Something you had all but learned recently as your so-called boyfriend started flirting with girls in public, this time it was the pretty waitress waiting on the both of you, or more so him. The feeling sunk in your stomach, what were you going to do. While your mind was swirling your failed to notice a stranger watching the exchange, clear concern on his face.





	The Stranger

How did you end up here, how did you end up with him? Everything was fine, everything was okay. 

Now you stood in the diner watching him flirt with the waitress in front of you, his smile, electric. The same smile he gave you in the beginning. 

How could you let things spiral so far out of control to the point you were fully letting him flirt in front of you. 

When did things get so toxic when did he stop caring, you glanced down at your menu, burying your nose into the sheet of printed paper so you didn't have to see him. Didn't have to see how he slowly lean over and kiss the waitress.

Sighing you close your menu and looked straight ahead, past him to see a man looking back at you his head tilted to the side, the look on his face as if he was high on whatever was popular nowadays. 

Blinking back, he smirked slightly and leaned back in his bench and looked at the back of your boyfriend's head and then back at you as if to ask if you were going to do anything about it.

Glancing at the waitress you spoke finally, enough to get the flirting duo to stop and look at you, "I think we are ready to order," you say flatly, only to have the girl roll her eyes and open her book to take your order. 

"I will have a hamburger and fries, diet coke please," you say as you hand the menu to her. 

"I'll have the chef's special," your boyfriend says as he winks at the waitress causing her to smirk and nod.

"Alright, I will bring you your food when it's ready."

As you watch her leave you to look for your boyfriend to see him pull out his phone, ignoring your existence once more. 

A movement behind him caught your attention. The man from earlier, moving into a booth closer to you, this time you could see his hazy eyes, look directly into yours as if to tell you to do something about it, but be as passive as you were you just looked down at your hands in your lap and bit your lap.

"I am going to use the restroom," your boyfriend mumbles as he quickly walks to the bathroom, the waitress from before quickly following.

Sighing you close your eyes, how did things get so fucked up, how did you get here. Things were amazing things were great but here you were knowing exactly what was happening and taking it. Just like every time.

You learned your elbows on the table and put your face in your hands signing in defeat, the tears far from dried from plenty of times before.

The worn bench creaked from across you, signaling that someone had sat across from you, but you knew it couldn't be your boyfriend, he would never, but maybe he changed his mind your mind tricks you. 

Peeking through your hands you see the man from before looking at you, head tilted to the side, a curious look filling his beautifully cold face. 

As if you could read his thoughts you simply sighed and crossed your arms on the table as you spoke: "You're wondering why I put up with it aren't you."

Nodding he smirks slightly, amusement crossing his face as his eyes trail around your face, landing on a stray hair that had fallen in front of your face. 

"I have nowhere to go, no one to run to. All I have is him, I know he cheats I know he lies, but it doesn't matter to me anymore, as long as I am with him I am okay."

He purses his lips and slowly raises his hand, moving the strand of hair, his voice cracking as he finally spoke, "That's shitty, you deserve better, does really being with him make you okay? You seem dead."

It had been months since someone had touched you, the warmth of this stranger's hand sending a spark or reality through you, making you for once feel human again. 

"I guess you could say I am dead, it's a shitty problem something I am surprised someone like you would be so interested to find out, what brought you to my table?" you mumbled suddenly curious as to why this stranger was so interested in you.

"Let's just say I can relate," he says coldly as you both hear the bathroom stall open, the waitress adjusting her dress before quickly sneaking into the kitchen, the door opening once more to see your boyfriend. 

A look of irritation crosses his face as he sees the stranger sitting across from you. Setting an alarm off in your head. "You better go before he gets mad," you pause "I am sorry we didn't get to talk more, I enjoyed it," you said as you smiled a genuine smile for the first time in months. 

He looks from your boyfriend and then back to you, quickly he grabs a napkin and scribbles his name and number on it. "If you ever want out, give me a call," he mumbles, shoving it into your hand and balling your fist as he gets out of the booth nodding at your pissed off boyfriend as he walks past to the booth where you were sitting. 

Once you and your boyfriend arrived home he quickly changed and headed right back out, you assumed to meet back up with the waitress from earlier. 

Sitting on the couch you uncrumpled the napkin from earlier, reading the note the stranger had left you. 

_Hyungwon_   
_150-618-2016_

Biting your lip you glanced over at the photo of you and your boyfriend and back at the note in your hand, remembering the touch from his fingers brushing against your face, the finger cold to the touch but still warming your face.

Closing your eyes you spend what felt like an eternity fighting with yourself, he was a stranger you didn't know him, how stupid could you be to think it was a good idea.

Sighing you quickly pull you're your phone and dial the number, a mumble coming from the line as he picked up.

"Hello, Is this Hyungwon?"

"Yes it- ah, calling already I see?"

"Yes, I need out."


End file.
